criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The King's Shadow
The King's Shadow is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-third case of the game. It is the forty-eighth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the final one to take place in South America. Plot The Bureau arrived in Campanilla, Colombia, where SOMBRA was founded. While the team was discussing, Michelle, who had gone to the town's bell tower earlier, was crushed to death by the bell. During Carmen and the player's investigation, Dupont found out about the existence of "The King's Shadow", a local pub where SOMBRA intellectuals had met. Later on, MI6 told the Bureau that George Pryce was no longer working for them. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate jazz musician Arsenio Castillo as Michelle's murderer. After trying to deny involvement, Arsenio admitted to the murder and being "El Rey", SOMBRA's leader. Arsenio said that he had killed Michelle because she had betrayed SOMBRA by providing information as X and then joining the Bureau as an agent. After Judge Adaku sentenced him to life in prison under maximum security, Arsenio said that he had already finished all the plotting he needed. After the trial, Alejandro Pratx, Ignacio Muñoz, and Doña Amarga were all arrested for their involvement in SOMBRA. Carmen and the player then talked to Arsenio in jail, where he pointed them to The King's Shadow for more information. They found a letter which (per Dupont) proved that Arsenio had passed on his position as El Rey to another person ten years prior. Upon further interrogation, Arsenio said that the Bureau had already met his successor and that SOMBRA's plans were going to unfold in the north soon. Meanwhile, the team also talked to Jack, who reported that Ingrid cried and stormed off to the bell tower after receiving a phone call earlier. In the bell tower, Jack and the player found her bag with a photo of her and her ex-husband, Ramon Cortez. Ingrid refused to talk about Ramon, so the two cops later called him. He then said that the US government was building a wall between the US and Mexico. After Sanjay Korrapati confirmed that Michelle had enjoyed being with them by searching through her belongings, the Bureau headed to Mexico to stop SOMBRA's plans once and for all. Summary Victim *'Michelle Zuria' (crushed by a bell) Murder Weapon *'Bell' Killer *'Arsenio Castillo' Suspects APratxWorldEditionPC163.png|Alejandro Pratx DAmargaWorldEditionP.png|Doña Amarga IMuñozWorldEditionPC163.png|Ignacio Muñoz JPrecioWorldEditionPC163.png|George Pryce ACastilloWorldEditionP.png|Arsenio Castillo Quasi-suspect(s) WEC48JackA.png|Jack Archer WEC48IngridB.png|Ingrid Bjorn WEC48RamonC.png|Ramon Cortez Killer's Profile *The killer has read Rayuela de Ficciones. *The killer smokes cigars. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes C163S1A.png|Old Bell Tower C163S1B.png|Staircase C163S2A.png|Marketplace C163S2B.png|Fountain C163S3A.png|The King's Shadow Club C163S3B.png|Lounge Corner Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Old Bell Tower. (Clues: Ferry Ticket, Cut Rope, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Michelle Zuria) *Examine Ferry Ticket. (New Suspect: Alejandro Pratx) *Question Alejandro about his visit to Campanilla. (Prerequisite: Ferry Passenger identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Marketplace) *Investigate Marketplace. (Prerequisite: Alejandro interrogated; Clues: Wallet, Antique Coin) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Michelle's Card; New Suspect: Doña Amarga) *Ask Doña Amarga how she knows Michelle. (Prerequisite: Michelle's Card found) *Examine Antique Coin. (Result: Skin Cell Sample) *Examine Skin Cell Sample. (New Suspect: Ignacio Muñoz) *Ask Ignacio Muñoz what he's doing in Campanilla. (Prerequisite: Skin Cell Sample identified under microscope) *Examine Cut Rope. (Result: Brown Leaves) *Analyze Brown Leaves. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigars) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bell; Attribute: The killer has read Rayuela de Ficciones) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate The King's Shadow Club. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: File, Torn Paper) *Examine File. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (New Suspect: George Pryce) *Question George Pryce about his surveillance of Michelle. (Prerequisite: Faded Notebook unraveled; Profile updated: George has read Rayuela de Ficciones and smokes cigars) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Jazz Record) *Analyze Jazz Record. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Arsenio Castillo) *Find out more about Arsenio Castillo. (Prerequisite: Jazz Record analyzed; Profile updated: Arsenio has read Rayuela de Ficciones and smokes cigars; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Staircase) *Investigate Staircase. (Prerequisite: Arsenio interrogated; Clues: Bell Tower Key, Faded Postcard, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Message to Lorena) *Question Alejandro Pratx about his postcard. (Prerequisite: Faded Postcard unraveled; Profile updated: Alejandro smokes cigars) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Michelle's Phone) *Analyze Michelle's Phone. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Ignacio has read Rayuela de Ficciones) *Interrogate Muñoz about harassing Michelle. (Prerequisite: Michelle's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Ignacio smokes cigars) *Examine Bell Tower Key. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Find out who George Pryce works for. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: George drinks coffee) *Investigate Lounge Corner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Newspaper, Stained Paper) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Question Arsenio about his court case. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article restored; Profile updated: Arsenio drinks coffee) *Examine Stained Paper. (Result: El Rey's Manifesto) *Analyze El Rey's Manifesto. (09:00:00) *Question Doña Amarga about El Rey's Manifesto. (Prerequisite: El Rey's Manifesto analyzed; Profile updated: Amarga has read Rayuela de Ficciones) *Investigate Fountain. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Knife, Michelle's Necklace) *Examine Knife. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Michelle's Necklace. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Birth of Evil (6/6). (No stars) Birth of Evil (6/6) *Question El Rey about his threats. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate The King's Shadow Club. (Prerequisite: Arsenio interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Chest) *Analyze El Rey's Letter. (06:00:00) *Interrogate El Rey about his successor. (Prerequisite: El Rey's Letter analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Jack what's wrong. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil) *Investigate Old Bell Tower. (Prerequisite: Jack interrogated; Clue: Ingrid's Purse) *Examine Ingrid's Purse. (Result: Torn Up Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Couple's Photo) *Analyze Couple's Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Ingrid about her marriage to Ramon Cortez. (Prerequisite: Couple's Photo analyzed; Reward: Michelle's Outfit) *Call Ramon and ask him what he wants. (Prerequisite: Ingrid interrogated) *Move on to a new crime (in North America)! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a reference to both El Rey, the Spanish word for "The King", and SOMBRA, the Spanish word for "shadow". **It is also a reference to the pub in Campanilla where SOMBRA was born, "The King's Shadow". *The premise of the US building a wall on their border with Mexico, revealed near the end of the case, is an allusion to a statement made by the 45th President of the United States, Donald Trump. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This case, Under the Skin, No Place Like Home, Crime and Punishment, and Going Once, Going Twice, Dead!, are the only district/region/time period finale cases in which the killer made no previous appearances prior to the events of those cases. *This one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South America